A battery module may include battery units (i.e., battery cells) and separators (i.e., spacers) which are arranged together to form the module. The cells may each have a prismatic shape such that the module is configured as a prismatic structure. The cells may be electrically connected in series to one another to increase output power and form a high voltage (HV) battery module. Such battery modules may be used in electric and hybrid electric vehicles. The separators are disposed between adjacent cells and physically separate neighboring cells from one another.
Simple prismatic battery cell designs may not include features to retain, support, separate, and/or isolate the battery cells. In such cases, the cells may have to be redesigned to provide the missing features or interfacing components may have to perform these functions.